Dad's Army - The Two and a Half Feathers
Dad's Army - The Two and a Half Feathers is a UK VHS release by BBC Enterprises Ltd on 4th June 1990. It contains three episodes from Season 4 of the brilliantly popular World-War-2-themed TV comedy series "Dad's Army" including the 8th episode "The Two and a Half Feathers" since its first broadcast on BBC1 on 13th November 1970, the 10th episode "The Test" since its first broadcast on BBC1 on 27th November 1970 and the 13th episode "Fallen Idol" since its first broadcasted on BBC1 on 18th December 1970 together as separate episodes on the video. Description Captain Mainwaring and his British Home Guard 'force of ruthless killers' in three more classic episodes from a front line English village! Episode Info *'THE TWO AND A HALF FEATHERS' Apart from mothballs in the pickle and rationed toad-in-the-hole, a more important dilemma arises when new recruit, Mr George Clarke, ten years retired, accuses Lance Corporal Jones of abandoning him in the desert to die when they fought together in the Sudan. Two and and a half feathers and a few accusations of cowardice finally prompt poor jonesy to reveal the bizzare truth! *'THE TEST' When the Chief Warden of ARP challenges the platoon to a cricket match Captain Mainwaring instills the right competitive spirit (and the etiquette of cricket fashion) into his hearty team. With Vicar umpiring and Jones playing Tarzan behind the wicket anything could happen, but the Home Guard produce an unlikely batting hero. *'FALLEN IDOL' When an eager platoon attend a weekend course in the use of live explosives Captain Mainwaring hardly foresees the bombs about to go off in his brain. But a whisky drinking forfeit game in the Officer's mess the night before pulls a few grenade pins in his head...can he redeem himself when the real thing nearly blasts them all to early retirement? Cast and Credits Here the cast and credits to all three episodes on this Dad's Army video. The Two and a Half Feathers *Written by Jimmy Perry and David Croft. *Starring Arthur Lowe as Captain Mainwaring, John Le Mesurier as Sergeant Wilson, Clive Dunn as Lance Corporal Jones, John Laurie as Private Frazer, James Beck as Private Walker, Arnold Ridley as Private Godfrey, Ian Lavender as Private Pike, Bill Pertwee as Cheif ARP Warden Hodges, John Cater as Private Clarke, Wendy Richard as Edith, Queenie Watts as Doreen, Gilda Perry as Doreen, Linda James as Betty, Parnell McGarry as Elizabeth and John Ash as Raymond. *Singing Voice by Bud Flanagan. *Script by Jimmy Perry and David Croft. (Based on an idea by Jimmy Perry). *The Band of the Coldstream Guards conducted by their Director of Music Capt. Trevor L. Sharpe, M.B.E., L.R.A.M., A.R.C.M., p.s.m. *Film Cameraman: Stewart Farnell. *Sound Recordist: Les Collins. *Film Editor: Bob Rymer. *Visual Effects by Peter Day. *Lighting by George Summers. *Sound by Michael McCarthy. *Design by Paul Joel. *Produced by David Croft. *Production by BBC TV. The Test *Written by Jimmy Perry and David Croft. *Starring Arthur Lowe as Captain Mainwaring, John Le Mesurier as Sergeant Wilson, Clive Dunn as Lance Corporal Jones, John Laurie as Private Frazer, James Beck as Private Walker, Arnold Ridley as Private Godfrey, Ian Lavender as Private Pike, Bill Pertwee as Cheif ARP Warden Hodges, Frank Williams as the Vicar, Edward Sinclair as the Verger, Don Estelle as Gerald, Harold Bennett as Mr Blewitt and a special appearance of Freddie Trueman as E.C. Egan. *Singing Voice by Bud Flanagan. *The Band of the Coldstream Guards conducted by their Director of Music Capt. Trevor L. Sharpe, M.B.E., L.R.A.M., A.R.C.M., p.s.m. *Script by Jimmy Perry and David Croft. (Based on an idea by Jimmy Perry). *Film Cameraman: Stewart Farnell. *Sound Recordist: Les Collins. *Film Editor: Bob Rymer. *Lighting by George Summers. *Sound by Michael McCarthy. *Design by Paul Joel. *Produced by David Croft. *Production by BBC TV. Fallen Idol *Written by Jimmy Perry and David Croft. *Starring Arthur Lowe as Captain Mainwaring, John Le Mesurier as Sergeant Wilson, Clive Dunn as Lance Corporal Jones, John Laurie as Private Frazer, James Beck as Private Walker, Arnold Ridley as Private Godfrey, Ian Lavender as Private Pike, Geoffrey Lumsden as Captain Square, Rex Garner as Captain Ashley-Jones, Michael Knowles as Captain Reed, Anthony Sagar as the Sergeant Major, Tom Mennard as the Mess Orderly and Robert Raglan as Captain Pritchard. *Singing Voice by Bud Flanagan. *Script by Jimmy Perry and David Croft. (Based on an idea by Jimmy Perry). *The Band of the Coldstream Guards conducted by their Director of Music Capt. Trevor L. Sharpe, M.B.E., L.R.A.M., A.R.C.M., p.s.m. *Costumes by George Ward. *Make-Up by Cynthia Goodwin. *Film Cameraman: Stewart Farnell. *Sound Recordist: Les Collins. *Film Editor: Bob Rymer. *Visual Effects by Peter Day. *Lighting by George Summers. *Sound by Michael McCarthy. *Design by Paul Joel. *Produced by David Croft. *Production by BBC TV. Trivia Category:Dad's Army Category:VHS Category:BBC Video Globe ident from 1988 to 1991 Category:UK VHS/DVD Releases Category:Comedy Videos by BBC Category:1990's VHS Releases‏‎ Category:BBC Classic Comedy